Un café por favor
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: A Mycroft le molesta que su mesero siempre le haga las mismas preguntas pese a saber lo que le responderá. Greg solo quiere escuchar la voz de Mycroft.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen éstos son obra de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo; Sherlock's girls.

 **Nota 3:** Esta parte del reto trata sobre oficios y/o profesiones, a mí me tocó Mesero/Camarero.

 **Nota 4:** Mycroft estudiante de ciencias políticas, Greg mesero, inicio de Mystrade.

* * *

 **Un café por favor**

Como casi todos los martes, jueves y viernes al terminar las clases Mycroft iba a la cafetería "Richmond coffee" por una taza del delicioso líquido, era un café fuerte, con cuerpo y agradable aroma, justo como al estudiante de Ciencias Políticas le gustaba.

La cafetería estaba decorada en madera oscura dándole un toque antiguo y acogedor, además al estar frene al parque Richmond la vista desde las ventanas era maravillosa, motivo por el cual era uno de los lugares favoritos de Mycroft.

Siempre llegada entre 6:20 y 6:30 de la tarde, siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar y siempre pedía lo mismo, admiraba la vista en lo estaba lista su orden, en cuanto su café llegaba sacaba un libro para leer mientras se terminaba su bebida, Mycroft era un hombre de costumbres quien difícilmente salía de su rutina, por eso cada que Greg, el mesero del lugar, le preguntaba ¿que iba a ordenar? ponía los ojos en blanco ya que llevaba yendo al Richmond coffee por dos años y durante todo ese tiempo lo había atendido exactamente el mismo mesero.

¿Qué deseas ordenar?

Un café negro –contestó Mycroft con fastidio.

¿Normal o descafeinado?

Normal.

¿Deseas leche para tu café?

No.

¿Algún pastel o galleta para acompañarlo?

No –la mirada de Mycroft se había tornado asesina– Greg –dijo su nombre casi con desprecio– me podrías decir porque siempre me haces las mismas preguntas.

Es parte de mi trabajo.

Sí, pero llevo viniendo dos años y mi orden siempre es la misma, puedo entender que me preguntes que deseo ordenar pero todas las demás preguntas están de más porque sabes cuál será mi respuesta, y de hecho puedo notar perfectamente que lo haces única y exclusivamente para molestar.

¿Y por qué quería yo molestar a un cliente? –Mycroft había dado en el clavo, por lo que Greg contestó luchando por evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa que para el aspirante a político no había pasado desapercibida.

No lo sé, eso es justamente lo que me gustaría saber.

Después de unos segundos en los que se quedaron viendo a los ojos, uno simulando inocencia y el otro con ganas de matar a alguien, Greg se disculpó, dio la vuelta y tardó un poco más de lo debido en llevarle su café a Mycroft, quien ya de por si molesto para ese momento estaba que bufaba de coraje, deseaba quejarse con el gerente, pero ¿que le iba a decir? ¿Que el mesero hizo su trabajo? ¿Qué tardó un poco más de lo necesario? Porque tampoco había sido demasiado, en fin, se tragó el coraje y decidió olvidar el asunto, sacó su libro "El arte de la guerra" y comenzó a leer, el problema fue que por más que lo intentó no pudo concentrarse, así que decidió guardar nuevamente el libro, dejar el dinero del café en la mesa y salir del local sin siquiera haber terminado su bebida.

Greg se sorprendió al acercarse a la mesa y notar que Mycroft ya no estaba, suspiro con tristeza, había logrado hacer enfadar de más al lindo chico pelirrojo, llevaba atendiéndolo mucho tiempo, aun cuando no le tocara esa mesa Greg hacia arreglos para poder hacerse cargo de ese cliente.

El siguiente martes Greg estaba negociando con Sally que le dejara atender aquella mesa especial junto a la ventana, comúnmente ella nunca tenía ningún problema con cederle ese lugar pero le había tocado trabajar el domingo y quería aprovechar la desesperación de Greg para cambiarle el día de descanso, Greg odiaba trabajar en domingo pero terminó por aceptar con tal de estar cerca del muchacho que le gustaba.

Eran las 6:45 y Mycroft no llegaba, era extraño él nunca se atrasaba, vamos no es como si tuviera que cubrir un horario pero era alguien muy metódico y nunca rompía el esquema, Greg salió a la calle a ver si lo veía a lo lejos, pasaron diez minutos y ni rastro del pelirrojo, entro al local consternado y preocupado; ¿y si le pasó algo? Tal vez estuviera enfermo, sintió una punzada en el pecho que no desapareció por el resto de la tarde.

Greg esperaba ansioso el siguiente jueves, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico. El jueves llegó y Mycroft tampoco se paró por el lugar, al terminar el día Greg estaba deprimido, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había dejado de ir por su culpa, a lo mejor lo había hecho enojar tanto que había decidido ir a otro lugar.

Pasaron dos semanas y Lestrade ya no albergaba la esperanza de volver a ver al chico pelirrojo por lo que al ver entrar a Mycroft al local lo dejó sin habla, sintió como su corazón latía de forma acelerada y el pulso le empezó a fallar, ni siquiera se puso a pensar si le tocaba esa mesa o no, él simplemente se acercó a tomar su orden, su voz salió un poco apresurada atropellando las palabras al hablar, el chico pelirrojo levantó una ceja al no entender lo que su mesero le estaba preguntando, Greg tomó aire y volvió a preguntar un poco más tranquilo, la respuesta de Mycroft fue la misma de siempre _"café negro"_.

No habías venido en dos semanas –cuando se dio cuenta las palabras simplemente habían salido de su boca sin siquiera haber pedido permiso.

Interesante que te dieras cuenta que falte por dos semanas y no puedas recordar mi orden pese a que llevo pidiendo lo mismo por dos años.

En un momento te traigo tu café –dijo Greg apenado.

¿Eso es todo? –dijo el pelirrojo extrañado.

Es un café negro con cafeína, sin crema, sin azúcar y sin ningún tipo de postre ¿cierto? –Greg decidió en ese momento dejar de hacer tantas preguntas, tal vez ese había sido el motivo por el que Mycroft había dejado de ir, porque el idiota de su mesero no puede recordar lo que le gusta tomar.

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y no apartó la vista del chico hasta que éste entró en la cocina, había algo raro en él ¿estaba nervioso? Y no había ningún atisbo de burla, era curioso pero el cambio de actitud en su mesero lo había dejado un poco descolocado.

A partir de ese día Greg había cambiado su trato hacia Mycroft, solo se limitaba a asegurarse si quería lo mismo de siempre, se lo llevaba casi de inmediato y le acercaba la silla en cuanto el pelirrojo se acercaba a su mesa, para el estudiante de ciencias políticas el trato excesivamente eficiente lo estaba molestando, extrañaba discutir con el mesero, no se había dado cuenta pero era como un juego entre ellos, algo que le daba un aire de familiaridad al lugar, ahora le parecía que el ambiente se había tornado frío y sin vida.

Como de costumbre, desde hacía ya casi dos meses, en cuanto Mycroft se acercó a su mesa Greg le movió la silla para que pudiera sentarse e inmediatamente después tomó su orden.

En un momento te traigo tu café.

Aguarda un momento –dijo Mycroft en cuanto Greg dio la vuelta– quiero un capuchino.

¿Un capuchino? –contestó extrañado.

Si, un capuchino, un capuchino descafeinado.

Greg tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que Mycroft acababa de decir y lo veía como si de un alien se tratara, después de unos segundo volvió a hablar algo inseguro.

¿leche normal, deslactosada o descremada?

Descremada.

¿Algo para acompañar?

Una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Greg pensó que todo se trataba de un broma, pero al ver que Mycroft seguía en actitud seria dio la vuelta y entró a la cocina para entregar su orden, unos minutos más tarde Mycroft tenía frente a él el capuchino y la rebanada de pastel que había pedido, al dar el primer trago a la famosa bebida hizo cara de desagrado, no es que el café fuera malo, es que él prefería el café negro y el pastel no estaba nada mal, al contrario era delicioso, pero sabía que no debía comerlo.

Greg se acercó al notar que la taza de Mycroft estaba prácticamente llena y que éste la había puesto a un lado como para alejarla de su vista.

¿Hay algún problema con tu café?

Ninguno, el café no está mal, es solo que prefiero el café negro.

¿Y entonces porque pediste un capuchino?

Tras una profunda exhalación Mycroft sorprendió a Greg con otra pregunta.

¿Por qué dejaste de hacerme las mismas preguntas de siempre?

Pensé que te molestaban, dejaste de venir por dos semanas y no quería que volvieras a hacerlo –Mycroft levantó una ceja al escuchar la declaración de Greg–, mira el motivo por el que siempre hacía las mismas preguntas pese a conocer las respuestas es porque me gustaba escuchar tu voz –dijo Lestrade sonrojado, haciendo que Mycroft sonriera ligeramente.

No dejé de venir por eso Greg, el motivo por el que lo hice fue porque tuve que viajar a Estados Unidos para una serie de cursos que debía tomar allá.

Oh, vaya…. yo pensé, bueno no importa.

Mycroft Holmes –dijo el estudiante de ciencias políticas acercándole la mano a Greg, quién lo vio sin entender– ese es mi nombre, me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevo viniendo por años y nunca nos hemos presentado.

Gregory Lestrade –Contestó sonriendo y tomando de forma inmediata la mano del lindo chico antes de que éste la quitara.

Lo sé lo dice en tu placa –dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

Greg tuvo que soltar la suave mano de Holmes pese a que deseaba seguir sosteniéndola por un rato más.

Tal vez algún día podríamos ir al cine –se aventuró a decir con timidez Greg.

No soy muy afecto a ir al cine –al ver la decepción en el rostro del mesero se apresuró a agregar– pero podríamos ir a caminar o a tomar algo a algún otro lado y así conocernos mejor.

Por supuesto, cuando quieras –contestó entusiasmado.

¿Qué día descansas?

Este sábado, por la mañana tengo entrenamiento de fútbol, estoy en el equipo de la universidad, pero si quieres que nos veamos a esa hora puedo hablar con mi entrenador para que me permita faltar, le diré que tengo que trabajar.

O podría verte entrenar y de ahí ir a comer algo.

La sonrisa de Greg no podría ser más grande, aceptó encantado y le dio los datos del lugar en el que iba a entrenar.

* * *

El tan esperado día llegó, Greg vio a lo lejos a Mycroft llegar, se veía hermoso, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una camisa azul claro con algunos botones desabrochados dejando ver solo un poco su pecho y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, por unos instantes Gregory se olvidó de respirar, estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre en trajes de tres piezas, demasiado formal para un chico de 20 años, por lo que el verlo así le pareció demasiado sexy, tuvo que cerrar la boca o empezaría a babear.

Mycroft suspiró al ver al chico del café en shorts y una camiseta algo entallada, cosa con la que no tenía ningún problema.

En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento Greg se acercó corriendo a Mycroft, lo saludó y le pidió que lo esperara en lo que se bañaba, no quería salir con Mycroft oliendo a sudor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Greg llegara al encuentro de Mycroft, fueron a comer a un pequeño local donde Greg pidió una hamburguesa con papas, después del entrenamiento moría de hambre, Mycroft solo pidió una ensalada, estaban cerca del Regent Park y Greg al escuchar que Mycroft tenía más de diez años que no había vuelto a pisar el zoológico lo convenció de entrar ya que éste se encuentra dentro del mismo parque.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Mycroft y Greg.

Mycroft se enteró de que Greg estudiaba por las mañanas y que su sueño era entrar a trabajar a Scotland Yard, se dio cuenta de que era la estrella del equipo de fútbol de su escuela y que además se trataba de un muchacho listo, dedicado y muy responsable, por su parte Greg se enteró de que Mycroft iba muy adelantado en sus estudios y que aún no salía de la Universidad y ya tenía ofertas para trabajar en diversos sectores del gobierno y ofertas para estudiar una maestría en las Universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, siendo Oxford una de las más interesadas en reclutarlo, también supo que siempre cuidaba mucho de su alimentación ya que había sido un niño con sobre peso, Greg estaba seguro de que eso le había ocasionado un trauma. Hablaron un poco de sus familias, Lestrade tenía una hermana mayor y supo que Mycroft tenía un hermano menor al que le profesaba un inmenso cariño.

La tarde termino con un paseo por Southbank, se sentaron en una de las bancas con el Támesis de frente, la vista era espectacular, Greg no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Mycroft que descansaba a un costado de sus piernas, éste al sentir el calor de Greg apretó el agarre y sonrió, acercándose aún más al cuerpo de su acompañante quien recargó la cabeza en su hombro como si fuera la cosa más natural entre ellos.

Mycroft se sentía tranquilo y feliz, nunca había pensado en Greg como alguien con quien pudiera tener una relación amorosa, en realidad jamás tenía ese tipo de pensamientos con quien fuera, toda su concentración se la dedicaba a los estudios y en estar al pendiente de su hermano, sabía o al menos eso creía, que nadie se fijaría en él debido a que era un niño genio que difícilmente le agradaba a las demás personas, mucho menos a alguien tan bien parecido como Greg, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del enamoramiento que éste tenía hacia su persona decidió arriesgarse y se alegraba de haberlo hecho.


End file.
